


A Night of Fun

by Miragelovespumpkins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragelovespumpkins/pseuds/Miragelovespumpkins
Summary: That ass is getting pegged! This time Renee gets to orgasm too :) I know a lot of people are not used to her name yet, but I like it a lot, and hopefully seeing it in fics makes it more normal.





	A Night of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> That ass is getting pegged! This time Renee gets to orgasm too :) I know a lot of people are not used to her name yet, but I like it a lot, and hopefully seeing it in fics makes it more normal.

They were friends but they were also so much more. Tonight he was going to come over to her room, and she had all kinds of delicious plans for him. A few days ago they had passed by a sex shop and he had dragged her in. She grabbed a box and walked toward Elliott, who was looking at edible underwear at the other end of the store. She held up the box with a shy yet devious smile on her face.

Elliott looked at the box, then at her, then back at box, and then shook his head disapprovingly “Uh-uh.”

Renee frowned and gave him the most innocent dough eyes she could muster.

“Why not??”

Who was he kidding? He’d jump off a cliff if she asked him to. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “At least find a smaller one?”

She practically squeaked from being giddy, nodded, and walked back toward the strapon section.  
—-  
Elliott was laying stomach down on her sofa, head resting on a cushion as he flipped through the channels on tv. It was a hot summer night and he only had boxers on.  
She walked in the room but he didn’t turn around to look at her. If her had, he would have seen a topless Renee wearing a thick black strap-on. It had a smaller vibrating dildo on the inside for her pleasure. She walked over and laid on top of him. He could now feel the phalic-shaped rubber against his back, as well as her naked breasts, and his cock twitched in anticipation. Was he looking forward to this after all?

She laid kisses on his back as her curious fingers moved to the waistband of his boxers and he raised his ass up enough for her to pull them off of him completely. He moved one of his knees to his chest, allowing her easier access to his curvy ass. God, she loved that ass, and could barely contain her glee. Hands gently spread his cheeks and lube was used to massage his opening, until she felt him relax enough to insert a middle finger. She patiently moved in an out, and added a second finger, making him squirm a little. 

“You okay?”

He was still looking at the tv screen but not really able to pay attention at this point. He nodded but her third finger was met with a lot more resistance and his sudden grip on the sofa handle didn’t go unnoticed. Her free hand wrapped around his cock and at the first stroke, a nice amount of precum came out. She spread it all over his cock and stroked more, making him relax and momentarily forget about the intruding fingers. She pumped his cock and worked her fingers inside him, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat.

“You’re such a good boy, Elliott.”

“Shut up”

Renee laughed and placed a quick kiss on his neck as she continued to work him. His toes began to curl with every stroke, and the once bothersome fingers were suddenly not enough. Much to his protest, she removed them, but not before quickly replacing them with the lubed tip of the strap.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard.”  
“Remember, whatever you do to me, I can do to you.”  
“I look forward to it. Now shut up.”  
“You know maybe I’ll just bend you over the kitchen table after this...”  
“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”  
He went silent.  
She tilted his head and gave him a passionate kiss, gliding her tongue against his. It was while he was lost in the sweet bliss of the kiss when she slowly pushed in, making him groan in her mouth. They broke the kiss and she set a slow but steady rhythm. It wasn’t long before Elliott had to grab the edge of the sofa again. The combination of the site of him experiencing pleasure while the dildo continued to vibrate inside her, had her soaking wet. She began to increase the pace, the sound of her slapping against his perfectly round ass filled the room and Elliott was getting even louder. Whether his groans were from pain or pleasure was unclear, perhaps both she thought. He bit down on the cushion as she stretched him open, reaching deeper, the dildo reaching deep and massaging his prostate.

”Breathe, Elliott.”

He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath, but there were too many sensations going on at the moment, and breathing would likely relax his posture and he wasn’t sure he could handle that intensity without cumming immediately. She reached around to stroke his throbbing cock again, this time in-rhythm with her movements.

“I love it when you...do that...” he said, barely able to form a coherent thought. Her hand was fondling his balls now, increasing the sensitivity and pleasure.

“Elliott?”, she asked, in-between thrusts. What could only be described as a whimper escaped his throat.

“Fuck me to finish?”

Was he going to say no to being inside her? Highly unlikely.

He nodded and she got off giving him room to turn around and lay back down. Renee wasted no time pulling out the vibrator and taking off the strap and getting on top of him. She grabbed his cock and took every inch in slowly, like a pro. His cock was wet with precum, and just as he had imagined, she was beyond wet and felt heavenly. She began to move on her own and he stared in wonder. The sight of the pale gorgeous girl looking all flushed, bouncing on top of him, would forever be etched into his memory. He began to raise his hips, matching her rhythm and going in deeper, making her moan. She laid on top of him, holding on to his strong arms as he slammed fast and hard into her. His hand made its way to her clit giving it a rub, making her vision go temporarily black as her walls contracted around him, and she came fast and hard with a cry of pleasure. The feel of her tight pussy and the hot naked body on top of him was too much.

“F-fuuck...” escaped his lips as he came with a thick load into her, emptying himself balls deep.

They remained entangled in a sweaty, sticky, mess for some time before Renee attempted to get off of him. As she went to sit back up she felt him tighten his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. She looked at him suspiciously.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Are you familiar with the concept of cock warming?”  
“No, but I think I can figure it out by the name.”  
“And?”  
“And...I guess I’m not going anywhere?”  
Elliott chuckled and kissed her deeply.  
No, she wasn’t going anywhere, and they were nowhere near being done for the night.


End file.
